First Encounter
by Jourdana Standish
Summary: Amidala, still as Padme, has her first conversation with Obi-Wan, and their friendship begins. The prequel to "Heart to Heart" and "Sound Advice".


First Encounter  
By Jilly Harris  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so don't sue me. I have nothing to take.  
  
Author's Notes: The title says it all. This is the very first conversation Amidala and Obi-Wan has then is followed by the events of my fic "Heart to Heart" and then followed by "Sound Advice" where Amidala speaks with Qui-Gon. Any fics after this will probably turn into Aus because I will probably pair Amidala and Obi-Wan romantically. No since we all know that in canon, Amidala and Anakin end up together, that is why whatever I write after this within this little series will be an Alternate Universe, and the arrival of Luke and Leia as Anakin's kids will get explained eventually. But since I am breaking from the canon romance, I am making sure everyone know sit will be an AU, so I don't get flames or reminder emails. I know it already, hence why I am calling it an AU. g Enjoy!  
  
Padme was once again wearing the orange and yellow robes of the other handmaidens. Her peasant clothes were tucked away, probably never to worn again. The felt a chill run up her spine at how silent the ship was right now. All that she could hear was the click of her heeled shoes as she walked back to her chambers on the ship. She saw someone sitting in the throne room out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and moved back to glance inside. It was the younger of the two Jedis. She watched him. His legs were crossed beneath him and he had his eyes closed. Each of his strong hands rested on one knee.   
  
Obi-Wan almost seemed to sense her presence. He looked over at her. "Is there something wrong handmaiden?" he asked.  
  
Padme stepped into the room shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I was passing by and was wondering what you were doing is all," she said stepping closer to him.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at her a bit before settling again. "I was meditating to clear my mind and focus on the Force," he said.  
  
"Does it help?" Padme asked kneeling down.  
  
Obi-Wan had closed his eyes again, and didn't open them to answer. "Usually yes," he said.  
  
Padme tilted her head. "Will you teach me?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes opened and he looked at her. "Why do you wish to learn meditation?" he asked.  
  
Padme lifted one slim shoulder. "I think I need to learn to channel my energy and sometimes anger and disapproval. This particular adventure has taught me that," she said looking at her hands.  
  
Obi-Wan motioned for her to sit beside him. Padme gathered her skirts and settled beside the Jedi crossing her legs in a similar fashion to his. "I take it you had words on this encounter with my master?" he asked looking at her.  
  
Padme sighed not looking at him. Finally she turned, and her brown eyes met his blue-green ones. "He and I had a difference of opinion on things," she said.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "That is the mildest description I've ever heard of an interaction between my master and someone else. I take it you did not agree with him bringing the boy," he said.  
  
Padme shook her head. "Now that the events are over, I'm glad that Ani was able to come with us. He deserves more than to just be a slave. But the means to which we got the parts for the ship and freed him would not have been my choice in the matter. Too much risk involved," she said.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyebrow raised as he watched her. "What happened exactly?" he asked.  
  
Padme looked at him. "You don't know? You don't know about Anakin pod-racing to win the parts we need, as well as his freedom? I didn't know about the freedom part until after the race and Qui-Gon went back for him," she started. Taking a breath she sighed a bit. "I just thought it was reckless. If things had worked out differently, Ani could have been killed and we'd be stuck on Tatooine still."  
  
"Things did work out though Padme," Obi-Wan said regarding her.  
  
Padme looked at him. "What if they hadn't?" she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "We can not live our life in the what-ifs. We can not change history or our destinies," he said.  
  
Padme looked at him. "Do you?" she asked him.  
  
Obi-Wan stiffened. "What I do does not matter," he said, rising to his feet.  
  
Padme rose as well and touched his arm. Obi-Wan looked at it then at her. "It matters to me," she said gently. Obi-Wan could tell that she meant it.  
  
Slowly a smile spread across the young Jedi's face and he nodded once. "Come on, so I can show you some meditating techniques," he said. He gently took Padme's hand and jerked a bit.  
  
Padme bit her lip thinking Obi-Wan had realized who she was. He glanced up at her. "Padme have you ever been tested for midichlorian counts?" he asked.  
  
Padme's eyebrow rose. "All children where on Naboo when we were little, but my count was too low to be a Jedi," she said.  
  
"But higher then the normal count?" Obi-Wan asked. Padme nodded. "That would explain it," he said.  
  
"Explain what?" she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan touched her temple gently and looked into her rich brown eyes. Padme's breath caught when she felt him probing her mind gently, a bond forming between the two of them that neither would ever be able to break. "This is why," he whispered.  
  
Padme slowly closed her eyes and saw things through his eyes. She could see herself, her eyes closed, her lips parted ever so slightly. She slowly smiled and let a giggle escape her throat. She could feel Obi-Wan smiling at her. "It is so odd," she said softly her eye opening.  
  
"You did not know that you were telepathic?" he asked sitting down.  
  
Padme sat beside him and looked at him shaking her head. "I knew I was clairvoyant at times, but nothing with being able to link my mind with someone else," she said.  
  
"It is interesting to say the least. I am glad about one thing," he said.  
  
"What is that?" Padme asked him.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at her gently. "I'll know if you are in trouble and need my help," he said softly.  
  
Padme smiled gently at him. "What if it is you who needs help?" she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a mock-smug look. "I am a Jedi, who says I shall need help?" he asked.   
  
Padme gave him an indignant snort and lightly punched his arm. Obi-Wan chuckled catching her hands. "Come on, let's begin so we can both get some sleep," he said. And so they began.  
  



End file.
